hidden hearts
by cuteknight101
Summary: when the guild fing out about lucys past they find out that lucy has more tragic memories than they had thought. who are theese old friends of hers? and since when did natsu have theese feelings about lucy.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Lucy's pov:

I feel abandoned and miserable, yet again that happens a lot at Fairy

Tail, I miss the guys.

Oh god, I can't think of them.

Anyway the reason I feel this way today is because Erza, Natsu and Grey went on a mission without telling me. I mean, I went to Fairy Tail to talk to them about something really important and I find out they took off and that I would just be in the way if I did go, although Mira-Chan didn't put it anywhere that straight forward but it was obvious what the meaning was.

So here I am sad, yes sad, I thought they were my friends, I can understand if they didn't want me on the mission ( I would be hurt, I just wouldn't be able to say it), but they could of at least told me face to face.

But that wasn't even the reason why I was so upset about it, it was the fact that they did it today of all days. I wanted to actually spend it with them as I turned sixteen today and I wanted to celebrate it with them.

Normal pov:

Lucy hadn't realised it but everyone had noticed she was down but most thought it was just because Natsu and the others had went on the mission without inviting or even telling her,

Well almost everyone thought that except for Mira who had known it was Lucys birthday and was both disappointed and angry at Natsu, Erza and Grey and would be giving them a piece of her mind when they got back.

She decided to try and cheer Lucy up walking towards where Lucy was sitting at the bar. Slowly she approached her.

"Hey Sweetie, you want to talk about it?" Mira asked Lucy softly, as she was placing the clean glasses on the shelf.

"No thanks Mira, I think I'll just head home soon" said Lucy, obviously feeling better that Mira noticed.

"You sure? I mean today is special" Mira replied smiling brightly but only to be received with a shocked look from Lucy.

"You…..remembered?" murmered Lucy in disbelief, causing Mira to giggle.

"Of course I remembered Lucy, we're good friends right!" said Mira cheerfully, then she pulled out a colourful wrapped present from under the counter shocking Lucy even more. The gift was elegantly wrapped in white paper with a golden ribbon tied around all four sides of the present where it ended in a neat bow on the top.

When Mira saw the surprised look on Lucys' face, she giggled again and placed it in Lucy's hands.

"Aren't you going to open it or are you happy just staring at it!" said Mira. Lucy looked up at her slowly and then looked back down at the present, she gently started to undo the bow, savouring the moment, then she carefully removed the wrapping as if it were made of glass and would break at any moment.

Her eyes widened when she saw what was inside. It was a beautiful, delicate tiara. It was of silver and had gems that completely adorned it and on the front was an upside down crescent moon in silver with fine twirls of the same colour reaching out from it.

It was the most beautiful tiara she had ever seen, Lucy had seen and worn tiaras before but none were so enchanting. She looked up at Mira with a tear in her eye and threw her arms around her in a warm embrace, it was a few minutes before she unwrapped herself from her. By now most of the Guild in the bar were watching with quizzical looks for a while then went back to their conversations.

"Thank you so much, it's so beautiful, you have no idea how much this means to me" said Lucy tearfully.

"Hey just to see how happy it has made you is thanks enough" said Mira who was feeling quite choked up by Lucy's joy.

"I have to go now but I'll come and see you later, ok" said Lucy who was delicately placing the tiara back in its box and then putting it in her bag.

"Better get back to it, see you soon then, ok" Mira replied walking back around the bar but not before turning back and looking over her shoulder and saying a few more words before continuing. As Lucy was walking towards the door she smiled at the words that Mira said and they were words she so needed to hear.

"Happy Birthday."

So simple but they held so special to Lucy and she would always treasure them.

Although she was still upset about Natsu and the others she felt much lighter of heart.

Walking out of Fairy Tail happily not aware of the events that were about to unfold……


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

It was about forty five minutes later when Natsu burst in, running up to the bar, Erza and Grey were walking in behind with Happy flying above them. When they got there they were shocked at the expression Mira had on her face which was one of disappointment, complete and utter disappointment.

Cautiously walking up to the bar noticing the looks they were getting from everyone else mirrored Mira's.

"Mira, what's wrong? Don't tell me something happened" Erza asked a little worried.

"How could you do that?" she snapped.

"Do what?" Grey replied as confused as everyone else.

"You left Lucy behind!" Mira replied curtly.

"It was a really dangerous mission and you know Lucy, she isn't exactly strong" Erza replied defensively.

"She's stronger than you!" Mira said earning a snort from Natsu, a smirk from Grey and a baffled look from Erza.

"She became an S-Rank mage the very time she got the stamp on her hand" Mira said, shocking the three of them.

"Why, all she can do is Stellar Magic" Natsu said sounding a little hurt that he didn't already know, after all he and Lucy were best friends, right, even if he wanted to be more.

"Yeah….." Grey started to say but stopped when something went crashing through the Guild side wall taking out everything and anyone in its path and finally coming to an abrupt halt courteously of the opposite wall.

After a few moments when the dust settled, slouched in a crumpled heap against the wall was Luxus, groaning, barely conscious.

Everyone stood aghast, who could have possibly defeated Luxus!

Even Erza is no match for him! Who or what could have reduced Luxus to this sad image before them?

The bar was stood shell-shocked, you could hear a pin drop, and everyone was stood silent, frozen to the spot.

Just then, heads began to turn towards the hole in the wall that Luxus had just been catapulted through, and there stood, with a face that could kill was Luxus's opponent.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

They all stood shocked and confused to see, that stood in the newly made hole in the wall was Lucy with tears running down her cheeks, hair messed up and an angry aura that was even worse than Ezra's.

Luxus stood up with much difficulty and just smirked at Lucy.

"How dare you Luxus! Insult me all you want but you never insult my friends or my mother, GOT IT or next time I'll make sure you will never get up again!!" Lucy screamed at him.

"I've got to say I'm shocked that you have that kind of power, I didn't recognise you" he stupidly said, Lucy threw him a cold stare that would of got Medusa's snakes in a twist.

"Oh yeah…. I remember you, how could I forget you, last time I saw you, you had just defeated the entire shadow main headquarters with those friends of yours. I have to admit though, I'm surprised you joined Fairy Tail" Luxus said calmly. The other Fairy Tail members who were watching this spectacle just stared in wonderment with their chins nearly touching the floor.

Luxus pulled himself up onto his feet and began walking towards Lucy, she started to walk slowly towards him, people side stepping out of their way, intrigued at what was going to happen next, she looked up at Luxus, being quite a lot shorter than him, and she yelled,

"GO TO HELL" before punching him so hard he went flying back into the wall falling unconscious.

Lucy was fuming, she turned and ran back to the hole in the wall opposite and left, everyone stood confused and amazed at what they had seen, when Grey broke the silence.

"Wow" he exclaimed.

A few moments later, Lucy returned with Gizelle (iron dragon slayer guy) looking pretty beat up with an over her shoulder and his other arm over Levi's shoulder and some unhappy and jet and droy following slowly behind. Lucy let go of Gizelle's arm and practically threw everyone off the tables and carefully placed Gizelle on it.

"Need any help Lucy?" Mira asked walking over to them, unperturbed by the situation.

"Er…yeah, do you have a first aid kit?" Lucy said a little embarrassed.

"Sure" she said walking over to the bar and getting it out from under the counter, she then walked back to Lucy and handing it to her, Lucy then went over to Gizelle to tend to him with Mira following behind.

"What happened?" Mira asked causing everyone else to stiffen and watch intently to what was happening, Lucy slowly took off his shirt despite his protest, the burns, bruises and cuts showed his evident discomfort.

"Well, first off I was walking back and I saw and beating up Gizelle and hiding behind a tree, so I went to ask her what was going on when Luxus appeared and started having a fit and beating Gizelle even more and he wasn't even defending himself, so I got in the way, final nerve gone, I had a go at Luxus, he was insulting my friends so I hit him, then he used lightning on me while insulting my mother, so I knocked him senseless." Lucy finished calmly while disinfecting Gizelles injuries, then wrapping bandages over them.

"Why did you stand up for me?" Gizelle asked.

"You were one of the only people who remembered my birthday and anyway, I think you are a good guy with a bad past, I couldn't just watch and see you being beaten up" Lucy replied smiling, he smiled back, everyone watching were shocked because they had never seen Gizelle smile and hadn't either seen Lucy smile like that before. Natsu was silently fuming with Erza and Grey, just looking shocked at both realising they had forgotten her birthday and of that everything that had happened.

Suddenly Lucy slapped her forehead when she'd just remembered something.

"Damn it, I've missed the train" exclaimed Lucy.

"What train?" Mira enquired.

"I was going to go to Konoha to visit my best friend Dusk. I've never had a birthday without him since I was five, I don't really want to break the tradition" she said smiling softly.

"Now you don't really think I'd let that happen, do you?" a voice said prompting everyone to turn round. There stood a girl and 2 guys in the entrance.

One of the guys had black hair that was spiky that covered part of his raven eyes, he was wearing a black shirt and black pants, but it was the necklace, he (well all of them were wearing one) was wearing it was silver with a black circle stone in the middle.

The second guy had brown hair and green eyes, he was wearing a green shirt and black pants, also the same necklace but the stone was green.

The girl had light blue hair cut into a short bob and blue eyes, she wore a light blue dress and the stone in her necklace was pink.

"Dusk" Lucy screamed running up to the black haired guy, she threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

Erza and Grey noticed at this point that Natsu looked very unimpressed.

"Looks like you found the metal element" the girl said.

"Metals an element?" Lucy said as she turned to Dusk, "Since when?" she continued.

"Don't ask, it's a long story, I'll tell you later" he replied.

"But can he be one of us, I mean, he's already met a dragon" Lucy said smiling at Gizelle reassuringly.

"Just because he met the dragon already, it makes no difference"

"Why didn't you tell me!!" Lucy exclaimed at Dusk.

"You should have studied harder Lu" the other guy said "or not have skipped classes!"

"Studying is so bor-ring" yawned Lucy.

"Wait a second!" she laughed, while wagging her finger at him.

"You always skipped with me!" she reminded him.

"Oh yeah" he said sheepishly.

"Humph" came her grunted reply as she walked back over to where Gizelle was.

"You ok?" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I think so."

"Well, come on you're coming with me or else he will get so mad at me and he is worse than me when I'm mad" she said pushing him so he started walking over to them while Lucy turned to where Mira was standing with Natsu, Erza and Grey.

"Hey Rura-Char, sorry about the mess and when he comes to tell him I fled the country" Lucy said pointing at Luxus.

"Don't worry about it, but how are you? It's your birthday and you get in a fight."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my last birthday for example, we got lost in the forbidden forest of Karan Island and got attacked by a giant rat mutation thing, anyway I gotta go I'll come see ya tomorrow, please fill the master in on what happened for me" Lucy said, before running off and jumping on Dusk's back and getting a free piggy back ride causing Natsu to growl unconsciously, but only Mira, Erza and Grey were close enough to hear it. Now the commotion was over everyone else had gone back to conversations or left.

"Are you Jealous, Natsu?" Mira asked.

"Who the hell are THOSE people?" Natsu fumed.

"Wow" Grey said again.

"Why don't you three go home, You've had a tiring day" Mira said, with that they sloped off slowly, confused, upset and disappointed in themselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

THAT NIGHT

Natsu Pov

Where the hell is she? I thought the umpteenth time that morning,

I hadn't gotten any sleep last night with thinking, I can't believe Lucy was that strong, she didn't even have her keys with her to fight with. Since when could she fight, I mean, even Erza couldn't beat Luxus, and why the hell had she been smiling at Gizelle like that, she'd never smiled at me like that.

My thoughts strayed back to when I'd realised about a month ago that I felt more for Lucy than just Nakama or just friends. It had been on a mission to the snowy mountains in the southern region of Lorien.

ONE MONTH AGO

Erza, Grey, Lucy and myself had teamed up again, this time for a mission in the mountains which honestly did not make me happy. I looked around and noticed Lucy looked freezing, Erza looked calm, and Grey looked happy. I am so going to give him an earful when we get back, I can't believe I was stupid enough to agree to a mission that Grey had picked.

Happy wasn't here he saw he didn't want to go can't blame him.

"We should find somewhere to stay soon" Erza shouted to us.

"So look for a cave or something"

About five minutes later I felt something tug at my scarf and I looked down to see Lucy. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple turtle neck sweater, a black coat and army boots. Her hair was messy and her face was flushed, I couldn't help thinking how cute she looked.

Wait. Cute, she's my friend, what the hell am I thinking I screamed inside my head.

"What's up" I asked, trying to push my thoughts to the back of my mind, but instead of answering she just stared at me for a minute, my heart raced. She then pointed to a mountain where a part was not covered in snow, it appeared to be an entrance to a small cave.

"Hey guys, I think Lucy has found us somewhere to rest" yelled Natsu to the others. As they approached us it was noticed by them that Lucy had been gripping Natsu's scarf and was now holding onto his arm.

"Where did you find Lucy?" Erza asked as if she was in charge but Lucy didn't even point this time, she just held on tighter to my arm confusing me and the others, so I broke the silence.

"There!" I said pointing at the small cave entrance with my other arm, Erza looked to where I was pointing and then turned backed to us.

"Good job guys" Erza said while I heard Grey snort and I just smirked at him.

"Come on then" prompted Grey.

When we got inside we found it was much larger inside than it appeared from the outside and luckily had some fire wood in the corner, guess there have been others stranded up here before us.

I started to walk forward but noticed Lucy was still holding on to my arm. I glanced down at her, her eyes looked quite dull as if she couldn't see what was going on. This worried me.

"Lucy, you ok?" I said causing Grey and Erza to walk over curiously. Erza placed her hand on Lucy's forehead and quickly withdrew it with a worried expression on her face.

"Natsu, you need to start a fire now!" Erza said urgently.

"Why" asked Grey.

"She has a very low temperature, dangerously low" explained Erza.

I went to start a fire but Lucy was still clinging to me.

"Wait a sec, you don't even seem cold" quizzed Grey.

"It was something Igneel taught me to raise my body temperature" I said casually.

"That would explain why Lucy won't let go of you Natsu" Erza suggested.

"I'll start the fire, is there any way you can raise your body heat to a higher level enough to warm her up but not so high it will harm her?" Erza asked.

"Yeah I should be able to" I answered, sitting down in a corner and pulling Lucy onto my lap and wrapping my arms around her. Feeling heat on my face more so than the heat I was making to warm Lucy up, I realised I was blushing, unfortunately Grey noticed.

"Oh my god, is the great Natsu Dragonhill blushing" he quipped.

"Of course not, it's from my body heat I'm having to make dumbo" I lied so to get Grey off my back but I could tell Erza didn't believe me, Grey moved away grumbling to himself about something along the lines of hot headed bastard.

Getting a little sleepy I realised I was dropping off so I lay down and got in a comfortable position while trying not to disturb Lucy who was by now fast asleep, her head was resting on one of my arms and I found I couldn't help staring at her face, she looked so peaceful and calm. I eventually fell into a deep sleep dreaming of Lucy in a white dress sitting on my lap feeding me fire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**NEXT DAY:**

Normal pov:

Natsu, Erza and Grey had all arrived at the bar unusually early, and under normal circumstances it would of been considered rather extraordinary, but because of the turn of events that had occurred the day before, no-one was surprised when they all came rushing in at the crack of dawn. Lucy hadn't turned up yet, so they strolled over to the bar to speak, well more like interrogate, Mira-San.

Erza was the first to speak, and by the knowing look on Mira-San's face, Erza decided a calm approach was best.

"Well, Mira-San, do you know what happened here yesterday?" she said puzzled.

"I think it's up to Lucy to tell you or not" offered Mira-San.

"Tell me what the hell is going on!" grimaced Natsu. Erza at this point thought, 'well the calm approach has bit the dust.'

"Natsu, I can see you're upset…" Mira-San began.

"Damn right I'm upset" interrupted Natsu.

"Look guys, Lucy is complicated and so is her past" Mira-San continued, trying to explain without any details.

"What do you mean, she's a princess" Grey stated bemused.

"Em…kind of but it's a bit more complicated than that" she replied coyly, her eyes fell on all three of them. Erza sat down calm and collected deep in thought, Grey was uptight and agitated where as Natsu, looked so mad that if he was a pressure cooker, the steam would be bellowing out of the top of his head.

The sudden appearance of Mavorak broke the silence, "Is Lucy here yet?" he enquired.

"Not yet Master" Mira-San sighed.

"Well, when she gets here, can you give her this" he said showing her a pink envelope.

"Also, can you give this one to Dusk" he added, holding up a blue envelope which he then handed them both to her.

"Why is there an envelope for Dusk" spat Natsu.

"Because it concerns both of them" he replied before walking off.

Natsu stared at the envelopes trying to figure out what was inside them, when Gizelle walked up to the bar. They all looked up towards him and then noticed he was wearing one of the necklaces' Lucy wore except his was a dark grey.

"Morning, Gizelle" Mira-San said politely.

"Morning, Mira-San."

"Why do you have one of those necklaces?" Natsu growled.

"Lucy gave it to me" he said smugly.

"Where is Lucy" Erza said, trying to break the tension.

"Right here" a voice said from behind causing everyone to turn, it was Lucy, she was dressed in black jeans, a red bikini top and a pair of flats, but what caught their attention was the necklace she was wearing, it was the same as the others but hers was white with a strange symbol on it.

"Morning" she trilled, aware the atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

"Good morning Lucy" Mira said with a weak smile.

"Yeah, morning" Lucy replied quizzically.

"You look nice."

"You think."

"Yes I do."

"Oh, thanks Mira" Lucy beamed.

"So, what's going on here then, has someone died!" Lucy joked, but when no-one answered her face dropped.

"Oh my god! I didn't kill Lucas, right?" Lucy spluttered.

"No Lucy, he's alright, just has a bad headache."

"Thank god, don't scare me like that" Lucy said relieved.

"Where are the guys?" Gizelle asked.

"No idea."

"Lucy" Erza said getting Lucys attention.

"Yep"

"What's going on?"

"It's none of your business" she replied nonchalantly.

"We're your team mates, so yes it is our business" Erza snapped.

"Not anymore."

"What do you mean by that?" Grey remarked, speaking for the first time since Lucy appeared.

"What she means is, she's not part of your team anymore," Gizelle interrupted before Lucy had a chance to continue.

"What!!" Natsu said flabbergasted, turning to Lucy who was avoiding eye contact with any of them.

"I'm sorry" she murmured.

"Come on Gizelle, I gotta find Dusk" Lucy quickly said, as her and Gizelle turned to walk to the door, Mira called her.

"Oh Lucy, the master gave me these to give to you" she said handing her the two envelopes.

"The pink one's yours and the blue one's Dusks" she added.

"Ok, thanks Mira" Lucy said as she turned heel to walk to the door, when suddenly she was jolted back, when she turned to look it was Natsu.

"You're not going anywhere until you explain what the hell's going on!" Natsu barked at her, hurt and wounded.

"Let go of me" Lucy whined while struggling.

"Lucy, we're not letting you leave till you tell us what's happening" Erza said bemused.

"Yeah, we're your friends" Grey said hoping to convince Lucy to stop struggling and talk to them. Lucy just snorted and replied with,

"Yeah right, friends are we, such good friends that you excluded me from the mission and to add insult to injury all on my sixteenth birthday!" she mocked.

"Lucy we're sorry for everything, we're sorry we forgot your birthday" Natsu pleaded tightening his grip on her.

"Natsu….please let go of me" she begged.

"No" answered Natsu, suddenly he was hit in the face causing him to let go of Lucy and go smashing into the bar.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed turning to see Dusk with an angry look on his face.

"You didn't have to hit him" Lucy scowled.

"He wouldn't let you go and you were struggling" Dusk said glaring at Natsu who had managed to stand up.

"That doesn't mean you hit him" Lucy replied.

"Sorry Lucy" he said giving the best puppy dog pout anyone had ever seen.

"Like Lucy will fall for that" replied the brunette guy who was with Dusk, turning to Lucy and seeing the turmoil in her eyes.

"Lucy, snap out of it" the girl said.

"You forgive me right" Dusk said when he saw Lucy slowly walking up to him.

"Of course….I don't!" she started sweetly before getting tapped on the head.

"That's my girl" the brunette said slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"Er hmmm" coughed Mira coaxing an introduction.

"This is Kukai" she said pointing to the brunette.

"This is Yuki" she said pointing at the girl.

"And this is Dusk" indicated Lucy.

"Nice to meet you" Yuki said politely while glaring at Natsu, Erza and Grey.

"They're protective" Lucy added.

"I noticed" Mira said, looking at Natsu who was now sporting a very red cheek.

"Natsu, are you alright?" Lucy asked while glancing at Dusk who flinched but held his ground.

"Why are you defending him?" Dusk groaned.

"He's right you know, he's the bad guy in this" Kukai said pointing at Natsu.

"I am not" Natsu replied.

"Are too" said Yuki.

"Am not"

"He isn't the bad guy, he can just be a jerk sometimes" Lucy said.

"Yeah…..hey I'm not a jerk!" whined Natsu.

"So, what's in the envelopes?" Yuki inquired.

"Oh, one is for Dusk, I haven't opened mine yet" answered Lucy.

"Well, open it" Kukai said while Lucy was handing the blue one to Dusk.

Lucy opened the envelope slowly, worried but intrigued about what it contained. As Lucy began to read the note her eyes widened and by the time she'd finished reading it, her face had drained all colour, she was as white as a sheet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Luuuccy!" Yuki said while Kukai waved his hand in front of her face.

"Huh…oh…what" she stammered.

"What has happened, what is it?" Mira asked.

"Why did I have to be me" Lucy said quietly. "I don't wanna go."

"Go where?" Dusk asked.

"The Council"

"Why'd you have to go?" Gizelle said after being quiet for so long.

"My Mother"

"I thought your Mother was dead" said Mira.

"She is"

"So, why do you have to go?" Erza asked. Yuki, Kukai and Dusk gave her a stern look.

"I don't wanna be a Council Members daughter"

"Don't worry, I'll be there" comforted Dusk.

"But…but"

"No buts Lucy" Mavorak said appearing out of nowhere again.

"You'll have Lucas and Dusk with you"

"Helllooo, Lucas wants to kill me!!" she said dramatically.

"You're being a bit over dramatic"

"I'm not"

"You are, and you're going" Mavarak ordered.

"But, those old geezers hate me" whined Lucy.

"Because, if I remember correctly, you hit one of them"

"Well, he called me a weapon" Lucy moaned.

"Maybe so, but you still have to live up to everyone's expectations"

"Why should I"

"You don't have a choice" he concluded.

"……" Lucy stood silent.

"Lucy" said Yuki.

"What!" she impatiently scowled with her head in her hands, she quickly looked up at Yuki.

"I'm sorry Yuki" apologised Lucy.

"It's ok Lucy"

"It's just…"

"We know Lu" Kukai said placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Anyway we gotta find more elements" Dusk said trying to brighten the mood.

"Elements?" Mira said, looking at Lucy who turned away.

"Yeah, it's really important we find them" responded Yuki.

"I know of three elements" Mira offered. Dusks eyes widened.

"Really, what elements" he said.

"Lightning, fire and ice"

"Who are they?" asked Dusk.

"Lucas is lightning, Nat…." trailed Mira.

"You mean the guy Lucy beat up?" interrupted Kukai.

"Yes"

"Oh great, you beat up a team member Lu!" frowned Kukai.

"He got on my nerves!"

"Please continue" Dusk said to Mira, eyeing Kukai to keep quiet.

"Natsu is fire and Grey is Ice" she continued, gesturing to Natsu and Grey. Kukai, Yuki and Dusk just stared with mouths agape, when Dusk noticed Lucy and Gizelle tip-toeing towards the door, they suddenly stopped in their tracks when a voice rumbled them.

"Where are you two going?" Mira asked with a sweet smile.

"Err… shopping, if I'm going to the Council, I need a black dress!" Lucy replied innocently.

"We'll go with you!!" yuki said excitedly jumping at the idea of shopping

"I have to get a dress shirt for the council as well might as well go with you" dusk said smiling at her softly whilst glaring at Natsu and everyone knew that was a hard thing to do.

"Fine let's go already" Lucy said thinking back on the previous things that had happened over the last ten minutes.

"Ok Lu you're obviously in a bad mood so shopping will make it all better I promise!!!" yuki said truly believing that it was remedy for anything

"Come on" kukai said walking towards the exit the others following behind. Lucy spared one more look over her shoulder to see them staring at her but she didn't even notice, she was looking at Natsu, His eyes she had never seen so much pain or emotion coming from him. With one last glance she turned around and left.


End file.
